


Remnants of Pokémon

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, RWBY
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon, Real world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: A world without Grimm was replaced by the mysterious creatures of Pokémon which integrated into human and Faunus lives ever since ancient times.In recent years pokemon battling became so common that it became a job line which is so competitive that the young generation are capable of excelling due to there boundless energy and determination.Jaune Arc aims to be the best.





	Remnants of Pokémon

Prologue: World of Remnant  
Note: Basically your Typical Joker vs Batman Set up of History  
Another note: There will be repeats in the story and I’m sorry but I just can’t think of anything else.  
Last Note: I’m giving a shout out to my Home Boy @ZergPsycho for essentially helping me set up the entire Pokémon system for this story.  
———  
In the World of Remnant where many realities show such a world under grand siege by monstrous creatures called Grimm which devastated the world however in this particular reality, the God Brother of Light was not amused from what his brother had created as such decided to combat against Darkness’s Grimm with the creature called Pokémon.  
It was a swift and clean fight between the two creations beside humanity who decided to take arms with Pokémon known as Mew who’s magical power was on par with humanities.  
Grimm were destroyed after decades which did anger Darkness to an extent but felt intrigued and amused by Light to have created such a creature therefore decided to not retaliate only to overlook humanities growth.  
Centuries passed since that and Pokémon seemed to have started evolving with humans while many of the Mew’s had shifted into different Pokémon due to there fragile as well as the corresponding environment until the Woman Salem came to the gods wanting her lover Ozma returned to her only to be denied by Light and Darkness so the blonde woman left in anger that gods refused her request as such banded together an army of mages and Pokémon to turn against the gods.  
The rebellion was put down near instantly both Humans and Pokémon with no hesitation then Darkness cursed Salem with immortality when she used his and lights creations against them before destroying all humans from the world minus the Immortal Witch and the Pokémon.  
Thousands of years passed on the Blonde Woman as it was agonizing though the loneliness had grown so much that she attempted to drown herself into a poll of Grimm Goo that was left over from the Grimm Slaughter only for that turn twist her mind, fill it with thoughts that weren’t Salem’s and mysteriously a Pokémon also emerged from a larger vat of Goo, a Lugia is what Salem called the creatures when she and Ozma traveled together and found such a legendary creature however this particular Lugia wasn’t the normal silver and blue but instead Black and White with Red eyes almost like a grimm’s, Salem felt a connection to the creature.  
Yet when Ozma returned from the land of the dead and found Salem with such a dark creature, he didn’t care, Ozma loved Salem no matter her looks nor anything just her personality was all he wanted only to learn as decades passed to find that Salem started to grow angry against humans as they used Pokémon to wage war against each other until one day she snapped and slaughtered all humans and Faunus in a small country using her Shadow Lugia.  
Ozma was beyond shocked that Salem would use Pokémon to needlessly slaughter people even if said people were essentially doing the same, his goal given by Light was to unify Man and Faunus kind along with Pokemon but Salem wanted to see Mankind burn for there needless lust for battle therefore Ozma opposed her and was killed as swiftly.  
Upon Ozmas second reincarnation was planning on combatting Salem only to find a Lugia that was uncorrupted, ie silver with blue and the creature decided to follow Ozmas example therefore Ozpin and Lugia spent hundreds of years working against Salem and her Shadow Pokémon.

4000 Years before Current Events is when Salem decided to destroy the very world by targeting and angering both creatures of weather as well as enhancing there natural abilities through a ritual that harnessed the pure tangible power of nature.  
Groudon which was a large reptile like bipedal creature with red like plates and a large tail and its natural power of the world caused volcanos to erupt and the sun to greatly increase though that was the original inhibited power groudon posed but the large Red Reptile that underwent Salem’s Ritual had allowed Groudon to enter the state of Primal Domination which allowed the earthly creature to take power from Nature itself and his natural ability was increased 30 Fold which caused the very world to heat up with waters drying up.  
Kyoger was a large blue like whale with very large dorsal fins and its slick scaling is that similar to armor plating, Kyogers original inhibited ability allowed the blue whale to take control of the waters causing the sea level to increase and a powerful passive ability to cause a raging thunderstorm for near eternity however after Salem’s ritual had allowed Kyoger to enter the state known as Primal Domination which allowed Kyogers natural ability of raising the sea level to increase 30 hold and stronger storms that made its normal ability look like the blue whale was watering its plants.  
Salem then got both Primal Domineering Pokemon to meet and that caused both to go into a bloodlust and power frenzy state which caused both Pokémon to fight against each other to see the other dead and take full control over nature’s power which Salem nearly did only to see from afar that a large green serpentine creature descended from the sky to slight curl itself above the two raging Pokémon before roaring out causing both to stare at the green dragon.  
Groudon was the first to turn and walk away with its primal power fading and reverting to its former form causing its enhanced power to fade then left to who knows where.  
Kyoger was the last to turn as it watched Groudon walk while it’s primal energy vanished from its system then slowly delving into the deepest part of the sea not planning on countering against the other agent of nature.  
Rayquaza just nodded at the work it did before raising itself above the clouds to never be seen for thousands of years.  
Salem who watched the scene on top the back of Shadow aka the Dark Lugia was beyond pissed and somehow knew that her former lover Ozma was behind the green serpentine entrance and involvement though pissed that her attempt to destroy remnant failed, Salem was proud that she got close on her first attempt.

After the Nature Destruction Event which has been labeled in history as the Clash of Nature which had been diverted by carefully involved planning from Ozma however while he is vigilant on countering Salem’s tries on Man and Faunus Kind, The Old Wizard had his own goals as to unify remnant therefore in order to do so must enhance life on a global scale.  
Ozma diverted a portion of his magic into three naturally dead Pokémon Carcass’s and altered there genetic and dna make up forming and creating three entirely new Pokémon that connected remnant’s life force and motioned that life energy to enhance life.  
By using the Corpse of a dead Kirlia reshaped it’s body into a fairy like creature named Misprit which tied into Life’s Emotion, this allowed the increase of the emotions of Man and Faunus both Light and Dark. Misprit allowed Man and Faunus to obtain emotions that allowed them to form bonds with others, get happy, sad, angry, competitive etc which became the backbone for the Second Humanity.  
By using the corpse of a dead Dunsparce reshaped it’s body into a fairy like creature named Uxie which tied into Life’s Knowledge, this allowed the increase of the intelligence of man and Faunus, both the light and the dark recess of information. With Knowledge added into the flow of Mankind allowed them to become smarter, use there intelligence to build structures, homes, villages and to the present day kingdoms and technology and with knowledge mankind can learn from there mistakes and become better, much better then the First Humanity.  
By using the corpse of a dead Dratini reshaped it’s body into a fairy like creature named Azulf which tied into Life’s Willpower, This allowed for man to push for what they believe in as well gave mankind motivation to build, train and fight. With Willpower added into the flow of mankind allowed them to work together or apart and build what they sought which in the present time will be kingdoms.  
Upon the Creation of Willpower(Azulf), Emotions(Misprit) and Knowledge(Uxie) Ozma moved these particular Pokémon to three Great Lakes of remnant to seclude such power over life away from the common populace, Uxie in Lake Acuity which is located far up north around 200 Miles norther then Atlas so far away that the harsh cold and climate keeps humans and other non ice Pokémon away.  
Misprit was located in the Great Lake Variety which is in the middle of no where in what in the future will be known as The Kingdom of Mistral which seems so secluded that hardly anyone would bother going to a lake with an island in the middle.  
Azulf was placed in the great lake ‘Hope’ as Ozma called it somewhere in future Vale as a way to keep the Vessel or Willpower close by to ensure Ozma has at least one of the pieces close by.

3000 Years before the present day and a lot of things mankind has achieved in such time is phenomenal as they started to build up there lives and expand from small camps to villages and to towns even however a start of the kingdom of Atlas was born when two brothers Clover and Kirishima banded together and assisted there home village of Atlas, making it prosper for over two decades causing it to form a kingdom with both Brothers as kings.  
Though they couldn’t get the motivation to make such a kingdom prosper without help but one day a man simply known as ‘the Wizard’ presented an Orb that is mixed color of Black and White which was confusing but they didn’t misjudge the Wizard so several years passed and the orb manifested into a large bipedal creature with one side white and the other black with a large generator like tail with main black and white fur like edges,  
This creature was Tao also known as the Dragon of Origins or also the Dragon that embodies the Ideal Truth of Emptiness which using the power this Origin Dragon allowed such prosperity to reign for as long as it did however both brothers also met another after 3 Decades from meeting the old Wizard and this woman was simply known as ‘The Witch’  
Salem or Witch met with both brothers each alone and filled there heads with empty words with Clover, Salem filled his head with Delusions of Truth as he can create a world without lies which caused Clover to work endlessly for such a world.  
Salem then filled similar thoughts into Clovers brother, Kirishima however instead of Truth, Salem told Kiri that with his ideals for a peaceful world with no war can be accomplished by the origin dragons power.  
However Clover and Kirishima argued against each other on which route to take with Taos power which both side wouldn’t back down then a physical fight started which civil war followed suit, Tao was torn on which side to take only to have such inner turmoil to shred itself into three separate entities.  
Rasheram was the Dragon of Fire that valued truth above all and followed Clover to the bitter end.  
Zakrom was the Dragon of Lightning that valued ideals above all and followed Kirishima to the bitter end.  
However the final entity was the just the empty shell of its former container, as such Kyurem was formed and with no master to follow left far north closer to Great Lake Acuity but even farther where no human nor Faunus would be able to reach without mechanical aid.  
And Atlas now stands today as the first kingdom to rise and fall only leaving exploits of the Brother Kings for when Atlas builds itself up once again.

2000 Years is where the foundation for the mistral kingdom started and will continue to stand till the present day, Ozma is helping the people of Mistral build themselves up and when they managed to set its walls and helped build towers that is said to redirect the Planets energy flow towards Atlas as a way to rebuild its kingdom.  
The Tin Tower and the Brass Tower Both Towers is under the guardian ship of Ozmas Lugia which took residence within Tin Tower and Ho-oh to Brass Tower.  
Ho-oh was another one of Ozmas Creation by toying the life and genetic code of a dead Pigeot reverting it to the Pokémon of Rainbows.  
Ozma sent it 3 Eeveelutions into the Tin Tower to send a message to lugia however the first historical(that’s recorded) Tragedy struck as a massive storm mysteriously appeared overhead the growing kingdom, And LIGHTLING struck the tin tower destroying it with fire ERUPTING from inside.  
The people from the tower surrounded the tower trying to quell the mysterious fire while Ozpin overlooked from a nearby cliff angry that Salem would resort to magic to in there battle.  
Though as the night progressed and the fire raged nearly devastating the whole tower with the three Pokémon most likely died within and lugia used its psychic power to protect itself.  
Ozma then used his own magic to level the playing field by unleashing a torrent of rain to dose the flames into nothing which it did however Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon died. Many was sadden by this but Ho-oh who watched the whole ordeal from the top of Brass Tower decided to use its power which was born from Ozmas magic to resurrect the fallen pokemon.  
As the sun slowly rose from the horizon, three Pokémon rose from the rubble catching everyone even Ozma to gasp.  
The yellowish quadrupedal creature that has lightning patterns on its body with a saber like teeth along with a face plate of grey and blue, a purple like main on its back with a lightning bolt. This creature was symbolized by the people as the lightning that struck the Tin Tower.  
The brown furred quadrupedal creature with with a face plate mixture of yellow red and grey, grey like wing playing on its back with a blow grey like cloud. this creature was symbolized by the people as the fire that raged and devastated the Tin Tower.  
The Light Blue Quadrupedal Creature had diamond like markings all over its body with two ribbons that flowed around it though it had a diamond like shape for its head all tied together with a purple main. This creature was symbolized by the people as the rain that dosed the tower.  
These three creatures...  
Raikou, Entai and Suicune stood in front of the mass of people before scurrying off to all over remnant with little to no sightings from them for thousands of years and at the time Ho-oh also left Brass Tower as to travel remnant to not make contact with the people with a guided solution of finding the one who would lead it to help remnant.  
This was by far the greatest failed attempt to bring together humanity on Ozmas end and the energy directed from the brass tower while not assisted by the Tin Tower sent the energy towards the Desert Villages which will be known in the future as the Kingdom of Vacuo 

1500 Years is where Ozma attempted to experiment with his power by creating a Pokémon made from inorganic material such as Rock, Metal and Ice and when giving all this material life birthed one single Pokémon that can be classified as one of the strongest but its strength came at the cost of speed and willpower as such moments after it was given life, all it did was stand there unmoving almost as if Ozmas magic failed.  
But Ozma had an idea which could help with the mysterious power demands almost as if the creature that the old Wizard named ‘Regigigas’ needed Catalysts in order to function properly therefore Ozma used the same materials to create the separate entities all connected to The Giant Titan.  
By pouring together the remains of the ice material Ozma had left formed into the Ice Catalyst Named Regiice, it’s size resembles jumble of prisms stuck together.  
By Pouring together the remains of the steel material Ozma had left formed into the Steel Catalyst Named Registeel, it’s form looked like a metal dome with stubby legs and long noodle arms.  
By Pouring together the remains of the Stone Material Ozma had left formed into the Rock Catalyst known as Regirock which looked like a tall statue with boulders for long arms and stubby legs.  
Once Ozma had created the Regi Titans had them stand beside Regigigas which came to life as it sensed its catalysts but what Ozma didn’t expect was for Regigigas to start rampaging across the land of atlas destroying multiple large villages in the process with Ozma finally gathering enough material, He used a mixture of Steel and Burn Metal which is said to be so strong that it can keep Pokémon from breaking out unless either the Pokémon is far stronger.  
Dumping the large mixture caused Regigigas to involuntarily forced into a deep hibernation, The Old Wizard then hidden Regigigas in a underground cavern that will be under in the future of Atlas Academy.  
Along with the Titan Trio, Ozma Hidden Regiice in a cavern a few miles west of Great Lake Acuity far up north while the other two Regis are sent to be hidden away in the other two corners of the icy continent prompting the regi incident to be Ozmas greatest mistake. One of Many

800 Years before the present day is when Salem decided to do a second attempt and chose to try and take over the growing kingdom of Mistral by manipulating the dreams of the inhabitants though in Salem’s Methods was more of exploiting ones fears and paranoia through nightmares.  
As such, the Witch used her magical power to create a Pokémon through living shadows therefore a misty black Pokémon by the name of Darkrai prayed upon the nightmares of inhabitants which caused many to start revolting against the stable monarchy of Mistral allowing the witch a good window to place herself as the leader of the Mistralian Rebellion.  
However Mistral Abandons it’s Monarchy as a way for a democratic election could happen as a way to soothe the people but the change was so sudden that Salem instantly knew that Ozma created a similar dream state Pokémon that countered her Darkrai.  
The Election passed and the first Mistral Council was formed as they spoke on behalf of the people.  
The Witch watched as Darkrai was soundly defeated by a levitating pink like Pokémon with ring like things around it’s body had the capacity to speak mortal language, it called itself Cresselia also known as the Pokémon of Good Dreams.  
The Pink Floating Horse like creature explained that Ozpin created her through the willpower of Azulf as a way to counter act the bad portion of mans emotions that manifests itself as nightmares ie Darkrai giving the Good Dream Pokemon an advantage.  
Darkrai escapes from the humiliation from both his defeat and his so called ‘Master’ and was never seen until later in the present time.  
This was a major defeat on Salem’s end and lost a literal shadow Pokémon in the process along with the Mistral Rebellion being reformed to was its currently known as ‘The White Fang’ 

500 Years before the present day is when all of the kingdoms had finally been forged after so long though Ozma knew that not even for a moment that peace or unity was achieved as Atlas the first created, destroyed, created again, destroyed once more before being created once more had established the monarchy again by the Twin Kings descendants but with two similar but vastly different Pokémon.  
The Pokémon of the Sword Zacian which was a wolf like creature that wielded a literal sacred sword.  
The Pokémon of the Shield Zamazenta had a literal fold out shield placed onto his body.  
Both of these Pokémon worked along aside the brother kings as they stopped a Pokémon made from Dynamax Energy which was a corrupted energy that fueled all across remnant as ‘Mega Evolution’ but instead Dynamaxing caused Pokémon to become giants.  
Eternatus was a Pokémon of literal energy that controlled dyamaxing however the combined efforts of both the sword and shield Pokémon with the commands of the Brother Kings allowed them to defeat and destroy the mysterious creature which brought peace to atlas once again.  
Ozma during the time instantly knew that Salem was the one the created the corrupted energy of Dynamaxing which now had power spots all over atlas more precisely 8 Spots together.  
But when the Brother Kings had perished, Zacian and Zamazenta mysteriously disappeared into the Moulding Shrowd which was a mysterious forest in Vale that said to have gotten a crew of Travelers lost so long that there skeletons was not found for hundreds of years until a Pokemon Ranger stumbled upon the mass grave site.

120 Years Before current events, the first great PokéWar where Four Great Nations had fought against each other for several aspects which includes Territory, Natural Resources and the most interesting fact...Legendary Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon in Ozmas time is hailed as deity’s and gods which some can even control aspects that Ozmas magic couldn’t touch during that time.  
However when the modern age came and militaries started to form which mainly used Pokémon as Weapons which disgusted Ozma but knew that warfare and battles are intertwined into instinct of both Humans and Faunus therefore the old Wizard cannot do much to combat against that but did have great say in the Valean Council.  
Legendary Pokémon is held to be known as Grand Super Weapons capable of mass destruction which was the main cause for the grand Pokémon war especially caught a lot of innocent people into the conflict when many villages still stands outside the four kingdoms.  
Ozma now known in this current reincarnation as Ozpin worked tirelessly as to quell the fires of war as to limit the death of both man and Pokémon but no one but vale listened trying to scramble for the power of the Legendaries but something quite strange happened.  
The Legendary Pokémon fought back, not to help man but against Man as they didn’t want to be seen as weapons but creatures with hearts and souls therefore they did not care who died so long as they are protecting themselves.  
The Legendary Birds Zapdos, Moltres, Artecuno remained in the skies hidden away from everyone as to keep out of the conflicts.  
The Trio of Wolf Like Creatures, Entai, Raikou and Suicune also remained out of the conflicts by hiding in the Moulding Shrowd.  
Ho-oh wasn’t seen at all ever since the fall of tin tower therefore the Rainbow Pokémon is only regarded as a Myth.  
Regi Titans were founded by Atlas at the start of the Great War and used there power of the elements for the Atlas Military which did give them some favor but with the combined efforts of the catalysts couldn’t wake up the legendary Regigigas.  
Latios and Latias were PISSED that man fought against each other and brought Pokémon as weapons and to show there anger used there draconic power and leveled battlefields near instantly, they didn’t care who was fighting just that both Pokémon and People died.  
Kyoger Recently awakened after mysterious shifts in the ocean therefore chose to resurface to see if Groudon was being stupid and trying to increase landmass but to see that man is using battleships to kill each other, Kyoger was enraged that these worthless worms were polluting its oceans with gunpowder, blood and corpses decided to show just how ANGRY it was unleashed the power of Primal Domination reverting itself to Primal Kyoger causing a mysterious storm to appear over the great Ocean of remnant and killed hundreds of thousands in warships.  
Groudon also recently awakened after mysterious tremors within the ground and assumed that Kyoger underwent primal domination as to continue to take energy from nature therefore went to see what the blue idiot attempted to see humans are destroying the very earth they lived on and this caused the Red Plated Serpent to get angry as well as they were destroying valuable landmass that many lived on, therefore doing what Kyoger did and underwent primal domination which allowed Primal Groudon to scorch literal fields of landmass killing thousands instantly.  
Rayquaza returned from its million year travel through the planets Ozone Layer as to try quell the rampaging battle between Kyoger and Groudon once again only to learn that these two creatures aren’t each other but using the powers of nature to kill humanity, while the green Serpentine creature was confused originally learned as several humans tried to capture the green creature, Rayquaza got pissed off therefore deciding that until humanity stopped being stupid will not be allowed to go into the air which caused hundreds of Flagships of all sides to crash to the land killing even more.  
With all this destruction caused all kingdoms to convene at Vytal Island as a way to forge peace as the death toll reached to high to care for anything else.  
The Great Pokémon Accord was forged that prevented any kingdom to use Pokémon as weapons of any kind along with the Vytal Treaty that forged peace among the kingdoms.  
This new found peace caused every legendary Pokémon to stop going ape shit crazy, which caused remnant to slowly go back to normal.

50 Years before the current time as Ozpin was appalled that after the great Pokémon Accord was forged had shifted the entirety of Pokémon Warfare into Sport which allowed people to use Pokémon to battle each other for Money and Glory though that wasn’t bad really it actually showed Ozpin that Man and Faunus were growing together with pokemon that brought out the best in everyone though the Battle Sport of pokemon that is when Remnant Pokémon Battle League or RPBL was formed.  
Pokémon Training became such a trend that as well as the most sought after job that everyone wanted to be a trainer but as the years goes by the competition has gotten so fierce that the Pokémon trainers are getting younger and younger with the legal minimum age limit for someone to start battling in the RPBL is 15 Year Old and those who does get into the career choice has to be strong willed and get a steady foothold as it’s the most paying job in the world.  
But being a Pokémon trainer is not all fun and games as it’s the most ruthless, brutal, tactical and calculating job there is as one must craft a team of Pokémon using statistics, stats and type matches along with brutal EV Training.  
Many assumes that being Pokémon trainers are for young people as they have the energy and determination to become trainers though there has been instant’s of adults being trainer.  
Being a trainer is as easy to go in as it only requires a few papers to be signed to be legal however to truly aim to become the bets as the option of applying to a Pokémon Academy in either four kingdoms, Beacon, Haven, Shade or Atlas Academy each dedicated to teach, train and nurture talented trainers.  
being a trainer will be added to a international and national lists of Pokémon trainers which determines the trainers rank due to ones battle record and badge holders they will also be grant the chance to battle against Pokémon Gyms as these gyms are known to strengthen a trainers battling skill, standing and ascend ones place on the National and International Poke List.  
Each kingdom has 8 National Gyms each one retaining a specialized personal type of the Gym Leader.  
And when someone obtains all 8 Gym Badges of there kingdom will be given the chance to battle against the Pokémon League and the Elite Four, 5 of the kingdoms most experiences and strong trainers each with specialized types and if the challenger wins against the league will be given the choice to become the next Pokémon Champ of the Respective Kingdom or continue with there previous rank but they will be nationally and internationally known as a Pokémon Trainer that beaten the league and will be instantly accepted to the World Pokémon Tournament.  
The World Pokémon League is where trainers who have defeated the Pokémon League along with Elite Fours who wished to join, Pokémon Champions and so forth to fight against each other for grand money and the chance to battle against the World Pokémon Master, the strongest trainer in the world.

Ozma Sighed as he overlooked his Academy Grounds where dozens of Pokémon Trainers playing or training there Pokémon almost tired of everything “Tired Ozzy?” Someone asked prompting the silver haired Wizard to turn to face woman in a black leather coat, black combat pants, boots and a black poke hat with a pony tail “Pokémon Master Lilith Arc, what do I owe this mysterious pleasure to be in the presence of the greatest Pokémon trainer?” “Well Ozzy, I came because I want to enroll my Only Son into Beacon” she said giving the reason why she came today  
——  
Your probably gonna hit me for reusing certain lines within the story. Sorry but couldn’t think of anything else.

Now here’s another thing, Ozma Fucked Up. Royally! He fucked himself more then Salem and she was his ex wife 

Another note guys, the final portion I’m gonna give a rough estimate that around 15.3 Million People probably died trying to ‘Capture’ Legendary Pokemon 

Alright lastly people, I need ideas for ocs of trainers! I’m accepting unedited versions with unaltered teams for those willing to help as long as they are reasonable.


End file.
